


I'm Not So Different Anymore.

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, Character Death, Golden Glider, Heatwave, Jessie Quick, Kid Flash - Freeform, M/M, Pied Piper - Freeform, Role Reversal, The Flash - Freeform, Zoom - Freeform, reverse flash - Freeform, vibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Now this story takes place after Barry first saw the leader of the group, Leonard Snart, an ice Meta, and his friend and second in command, Mick Rory, a fire Meta. This maybe a love story, but it's also a tragedy. A warning to those who listen to this story there is no happy ending, only pain and loss, and a lesson learned,





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be on going with delayed updates. I started school this week and it's already a lot. 
> 
> Just an update on those whom submitted an idea to me, those will be coming and that will remain open for more request. If you want to anonymously ask you can send me an ask of tumblr.
> 
> Jinxous-All
> 
> I will get to them at the first free moment. :)

Barry wasn't a good person, far from it, but he wasn't a bad man either. He didn't kill people, didn't threaten to rip their balls off if they didn't do what he said…no he just robbed people. They never noticed, well until they did and the cops were called and that's where this tragedy began. On the cops side was a group of meta humans under orders. Their name was The Rogues, although very misleading because they were quite obedient. They went and captured other Meta humans unlike Barry. They hurt people, they killed people. 

Now this story takes place after Barry first saw the leader of the group, Leonard Snart, an ice Meta, and his friend and second in command, Mick Rory, a fire Meta. This maybe a love story, but it's also a tragedy. A warning to those who listen to this story there is no happy ending, only pain and loss, and a lesson learned.

Barry, in his civilian clothing, was scoping out an area for a heist when it got compromised before it started. A Meta with lightning was sparking his way through the streets, running from a group of people in costumes. Barry saw a woman made of gold, the two men in the front, and a group of colorful people in the back. The next thing Barry knew was the tight hold on him and the electric hand crackling near his ear. It was messing with his communicator, blocking the signal.

"Back off or I'll kill the kid! I swear!" Looking back Barry saw the face of his captor, the fear on his face leaking out. The group stopped a man in a parka holding his arm out.

"Let the kid go, you don't want that on you conscience."

"I've killed younger! I'll fry his brain!"

"No call for that, just let him go. He's never crossed you."

"Shut the fuck up Cold!"

"Do you want to get killed today!? Because if you hurt that kid we will have no choice." Barry looked at the members, about to strike. He caught the woman's eyes, signaling to her through them. She nodded slowly Barry taking a moment to calm himself, feeling the man's breath on his ear. Growling Barry used a bit of his speed to head butt the man with the back of his head. The man was surprised, releasing Barry enough for the man to lower himself and duck. The man came back, leaning to grab Barry, but an icicle pierced his shoulder, the man falling back. Strong arms pulled him back. Looking back Barry saw the man in the parka, the man beside him hands were inflamed. They were in fire, pointing at the man on the ground.

"Get a collar on him!" The man holding him yelled, Barry staring up at the goggle covered eyes. Another of the guys ran over with a collar, putting it on the man.

"Kid looks stunned." The fire man said, the other man looking down at him.

"You okay?"

"Yah, just a normal Tuesday." Barry said, not moving.

"Can you stand?" Nodding Barry climbed to his feet.

"What are you doing in the streets so late? It's dangerous."

"Oh…just frustrated at my guardian. I'm-Barry by the way."

"Captain Cold."

"Heatwave. We're the Feds kid."

"Thank you, for saving my ass. You can't believe how often this happens."

"How often?" Captain Cold asked, the girl winking at him.

Barry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a man in a mask stopping beside them, making the girl jump. "Bartholomew Allen! Where have you been!?" Barry jumped back, looking at the man for a moment before his shoulders dropped.

"I was taking a walk. I told Vibe."

"Speedster." Heatwave growled, Cold putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr…Flash is it?"

"Reverse, Flash was a friend."

"Reverse, I have a few questions for you."

"Is it about that speedster robbing the banks? My family has no connection to them."

"And this young man?"

"Is a young grounded man from my family. He is in no way a Meta though."

"A normal human, don't you think it's best he lives with normal people."

"He is my responsibility. Thank you for saving him, but stay away from my family." Reverse said, picking Barry up and running. Cold reached to grab, but missed, the young man gone…for now.

 

When Reverse stopped they were at STAR Labs, the Metas chatting went quiet as they stopped. The man in yellow sat Barry down and ripped his cowl off. "What the hell Barry! Going out like that with no one with you at this time of night!"

"I don't need protection! I've taking your fighting courses!"

"Still needed saving from the Meta by those Rogues."

"They're good people Wells! My father spoke about them like friends!"

"If you'd been Meta they would have locked you up."

"But I'm not!" Barry yelled. "I'm not like you, my dad, Jessie, Wally, or Hunter! I'm normal!"

"And I promised you're dad I'd protect you!"

"I don't need protecting!" Barry yelled. "He's not around anymore! It's your fault after all, all these metas!"

"I own up to that, but I'm not letting you just run around out in that world! You could have died tonight!"

"You treat me different from everyone because I wasn't born with speed! Stop treating my like a baby!"

"When you stop acting like one maybe I will!" Wells and Barry glared at each other for a few seconds before Barry turned and stomped his way to his room. "Barry get back here!"

"Dad, let him go. Don't you think you lectured him enough?"

"This is the second time he's done this. There's a wild speedster making a mock of our name out there and I don't want Barry in the middle of it."

"If he's here isn't that the middle."

"Jessie, just go out and do the perimeter of the city. Barry's got work in the morning so he can just stay in bed."

"I will never understand why you push Barry so hard dad, he's not a Meta and not your son."

"Where Barry lost his dad I lost a good friend. I'm keeping my promise to Jay."

"He's 25 years old, you can't baby him like this."

"Jessie, just do a perimeter check." Wells said, turning to walk away when he stopped next to Cisco.

"Put a track on speedster sightings."

"Dr. Wells, I've already done that and we have no hits."

"Then set up one for bank robberies."

"Yes sir." Cisco said, typing on the keyboard.

"I want this guy captured and dealt with before the Rogues get him." Wells said, walking out, Jessie taking off in her suit.

 

Leonard Snart sat in the CCPD Meta Human Wing, staring at Mick as he ate. When the other man noticed he nudged the man, snapping Len out of his trance. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking of that kid and the speedster. Do you think he's really been kidnapped?"

"I'm sure he's fine, it's something else though. I know that look. You like him."

"Mick, you know I love you."

"But maybe he's interested too, did you see his blush."

"Through my goggles? No."

"Barry, his name right?"

"Yah?"

"Let's visit him." Mick said, leaning over and typing in Barry's name, the one Reverse Flash had given him in his moment of rage. Immediately he pulled up Barry's profile, and a small record.

"Bartholomew Allen, kid has a small wrap sheet. Thefts, destruction of property, and the son of late and great Henry Allen, a.k.a. Jay Garrick's, the Flash."

"Anymore info?"

"Anything after that is sealed, can't be unsealed by the department." Mick said, showing the picture of Barry.

"So a kid with Meta dad? Hasn't shown any sign of powers this late in life most likely won't develop any."

"So?"

"So even if we wanted to, Barry's normal. He can't be with us."

"Let him make that decision tomorrow morning at Jitters. He works there." Mick said, leaning in the back of his chair.

"Look at you. Being all smart." Len got up, walking over to Mick and sitting down in his lap. "You know I love you being smart."

"Maybe we should clock out and take this home." Mick said, about to pick Len up when a call for a robbery came over the radio, a speedster being sighted. Sighing Len got up and began to grab their costumes.

They were in for a long night and early morning. They're going on a run after the streak.


End file.
